Shiver Shiver
by blondebouncingferret
Summary: Set during 4x14: Kurt and Blaine give into their emotions in the back of Kurt's car at Will and Emma's wedding.


Posted on Tumblr a few weeks ago before the "At Last" spoiler came out.

* * *

They were friends. Friend's danced with each other at weddings, it was no big deal. Kurt smiled a little shyly at Blaine, accepting his hand as he was lead to the dance floor. Blaine's cheeks were stained a pretty pink and he appeared to be trying to bite back a grin as he weaved in between couples so they could stand near the edge of the dance floor, out of the spotlight.

Of course, Emma and Will were dancing together in the middle, Will holding her close as he slowly turned on the spot, their hands interlaced against their chests. They wore matching smiles, wide, with bright wondrous eyes as they held onto each other.

Blaine looked a little anxious and if Kurt was honest, he was nervous too. The most physical contact they had had since the break up was a hug at Bryant Park at Christmas. They laughed as they both moved in to lead, their hands bumping and then their arms falling to their sides for a moment before Blaine pulled Kurt towards him. He placed a hand on Kurt's lower back and held his hand tightly with the other as he began to sway on the spot.

Kurt pressed their clamped hands against his and Blaine's chests, trapping them between them as he leant in close, the melodic ballad sweeping pleasantly through the room.

They were dancing for a couple of minutes when Kurt felt it. Blaine's heartbeat had picked up and was pounding against his ribcage like it was trying to get out. Kurt swallowed, feeling a little warm under his suit, as he tried to ignore the ache growing in his own chest. He closed his eyes and leant his head against Blaine's. He felt Blaine's warm breath ghosting over his skin, making him shiver. He could hear Blaine's breathing, being this close, the way his breath hitched every so often, like he was having trouble breathing.

It felt like there was electricity running through Kurt's veins. There was an itch under his skin that was starting to become unbearable, flaring up and burning his skin where Blaine was so close, skin against skin. Kurt automatically squeezed Blaine's hands to bring his thoughts back to earth. At the movement, Blaine made a tiny noise at the back of his throat, somewhere between a sigh and whimper.

"_Kurt_," Blaine whispered, drawing his name out like he used to do when they were being intimate.

Kurt let go and took a step back, his whole body thrumming as he looked anywhere but Blaine's face before he hurried out of the hall and into the car park.

He felt tears prickling his eyes as he took in several sharp breaths. It was pouring with rain but he didn't care, he had to get out. He had left his jacket inside, so it wasn't long before his button up was sticking to his back, causing goosebumps to sprout up his arms as he trembled, letting the rain wash over him and cool him down.

"Kurt."

Kurt turned around, stomach twisting at the sight of Blaine. His shoulders were slumped and his arms crossed against his chest, making himself look smaller than he already was. He looked heartbroken, watching Kurt with dull eyes, his lips pressed together tightly, as though he was bracing himself for bad news he knew was coming.

His curls were plastered around his face and his own shirt was soaked through so Kurt could make out the lines of his chest and the way his nipples were hard and raised against the fabric.

Kurt inhaled deeply, his fingers twitching at his sides before he launched himself forwards onto Blaine. Blaine made a surprised yelp as Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him close so their bodies were flush together. Kurt kissed him hard and after the initial shock, Blaine kissed back. Their lips were moving desperately against each other; it was sloppy, their teeth bumping as their tried to get impossibly closer. Blaine was grabbing at any part of Kurt he could find, his hands moving up and across his chest and then sliding down Kurt's sides before they settled on his hips. Blaine gripped firmly, pressing his fingers hard into his skin, which was sure to leave marks.

Kurt bit down on Blaine's bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and running his tongue along the smooth skin. Blaine moaned, the sound coming out as more of a whine, his grip on Kurt tightening.

Kurt reached into his pocket, his hand shaking as he pressed the automatic door lock button for his car. He pulled away from Blaine, whose eyes were closed as he tried to follow Kurt's lips. Blaine's eyes fluttered open and Kurt felt his heart stutter. Blaine's eyes were dark and blown with lust and his lips swollen red and shiny. He was panting slightly as he blinked several times to adjust to being in the real world again. He looked _wrecked_.

Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his car. Blaine cupped Kurt's face and leaned in, kissing him deliberately, his mouth moving achingly slow. Kurt carefully sat down and pushed himself back until he was lying down across the back seat, bringing Blaine with him.

The rain was howling outside and their bodies were reacting to the sudden change in temperature. Kurt's skin was tingling and he was shivering underneath Blaine as his wet clothes adjusted to his heated body. His skin felt like it was on fire and he was sure Blaine could feel the radiation coming off of him. There was something wet, either rain or sweat Kurt didn't know, pooling around Blaine's forehead. Droplets were running down the side of his face and falling onto Kurt's chest.

Kurt wet his lips and leant up to lick a strip up one of Blaine's damp cheeks; the sweet taste of sweat mingled with the faint hint of raspberries where his hair gel had run down his face. He tasted familiar and like home and Kurt felt his heart skip a beat as his tongue ran along Blaine's jaw back to his mouth.

Blaine's mouth opened automatically for Kurt, yielding for him as the kiss turned frantic. As Blaine pulled back, Kurt lifted his head up and to the side to give Blaine better access as he started placing loud wet kisses on Kurt's throat. Kurt mewled, arching up his hips up to meet Blaine's. When he felt something press against his hip, Kurt shuddered and moaned.

Blaine ran his tongue up the column of Kurt's neck, lapping up the rain and tasting Kurt's aftershave; a rich musk making him growl and nip at the skin beneath his ear. Blaine shifted his hips so they were slotted against Kurt's, their erections pressing together. Blaine rolled his hips down slowly at first, working purposely as he sucked a purple bruise into Kurt's skin.

"Mine," Blaine mumbled into the skin. "_Mine_."

"Y-yours," Kurt agreed, letting out a gasp as Blaine picked up the speed of his hips. Kurt grabbed hold of Blaine's back, his fingers splayed as he fisted Blaine's shirt.

Blaine undid a few of the buttons of Kurt's shirt and loosened his tie enough that he could slip his hand in to caress the exposed skin. It was warm and flushed, the hairs on Kurt's chest raised and damp from the bitter rain. Blaine scratched his blunt fingernails further down, popping open buttons until he could reach the place over Kurt's heart.

He felt the thumping in his chest, the steady beat of _Blaine, Blaine, Blaine_, getting faster with every thrust of his hips. Blaine swirled his tongue over the bruised skin on Kurt's neck, following the dark pattern with the tip of his tongue. He blew cool air over the wet patch, making Kurt shiver beneath him and cry out brokenly.

Blaine could feel the familiar pooling of heat low in his stomach. He moved his lips to suck on the tender area just below Kurt's earlobe that he knew drove Kurt wild as he pressed him deeper into the seat, his hips moving in quick bursts.

After a few minutes he felt Kurt stiffen and throw his head back as he came with a cry, his body jerking upwards as Blaine thrust against him in quick successions until he was coming, blinking stars out of his eyes as he whined high and needy into Kurt's neck.

They laid still for a bit, just listening to each other's shallow breathing and the thundering rain on top of the car roof. The windows were steamed up and the door closed, so they were hidden from any passing guests on their way back to their cars. Blaine winced as he moved to sit up, feeling incredible uncomfortable in his wet clothes and now sticky underwear. Kurt sat up and buttoned up his shirt before pinching the part above his belly and pulling it out so it didn't stick to his damp skin.

Kurt looked a mess; his hair was half dry and sticking up in all directions, his face was flushed and he had various marks up his neck, including a rather large purpling bruise above his collar.

"I think we should talk," Kurt said, trying to sound serious and failing. He had drying come running over his balls and sticking his underwear to his pubic hair and there was either sweat or rain sliding down his back and making him arch as it ran into his pants.

"I think so too," Blaine agreed.

Blaine reached over and laced his fingers with Kurt's. Kurt felt heat twist in his stomach at the motion; the intimacy of having their hands bound tight together making his breath catch in his throat. After what they had just done, it was silly to get emotional over the act of holding hands but this was something more, something deeper. As Kurt looked up, locking eyes with Blaine, a simple plea of _please_ flashed across Blaine's dilating eyes. Kurt couldn't do anything other than nod, a smile slowly breaking out across his face.


End file.
